


Concerts Gone Wrong

by SandyMinbrook



Series: The Yellow Toothbrush is Bill's [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill bends time, Bill sets chaos, Blackmail, Concert, Human Bill Cipher, Knitting with demons, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Concert, Time Travel, im sorry this was written real fast, its not as serious as it sounds, mentions of emberassing moments in the life of Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyMinbrook/pseuds/SandyMinbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel needs to ask Bill a question but as always, an informal deal is shoved into Mabel's face and oh, she shouldn't have told him the time coordinates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Question

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all! please comment if you find any mistakes, or have any ideas!!
> 
>  
> 
> (This is set where Not What He Seems and everything after that did not happen)

Mabel kept glancing up at Bill as they both sat on her bed and knitted. She was working on a new sweater while Bill was just making a long strap of fancy, neat loops with no particular purpose. 

"Hey, Bill. Can I ask you a question?" Mabel finally beat her internal monologue. Dipper had left to the local cheap store to get some outlet plugs because it was the third time this week that the demon had electrocuted himself.

"I don't do stuff for free." Was all he replied in response, not once glancing away from the knitting. Mabel glared at him and huffed. 

"Fine, if you answer my question truthfully and in detail I will..." Mabel looked at the smudges on the ceiling. "Show you a very interesting video of baby Dipper!"

"Watched the lamby lamby. You already used it as blackmail once" he kept knitting.

"Show you Di-"

"Dipper's Halloween kitten costume? Seen that."

"Uh... That weird-"

"Handmade letter to Red? Read that."

"Red red what?" Mabel mumbled. She was running out of blackmail. "Okay fine I'll make a sock puppet of you!" Perfect ide-

"Yeah but I have you two for that" Bill chuckled.

"Oh, get your off point threats out of my face!" Mabel pushed at him playfully. That wou- IDEAIDEAIDEASHEHADANIDEA. "I will show you a video of how Dipper got freaked out and panicked at the school concert in firST GRADE!" The end of the sentence was more of a squeal than anything. That got Bill's attention.

"When do you say that was?"

"That was September in first grade, Bill! Why do-"

Bill's knitting fell to the ground as the demon who was just holding it disappeared.


	2. Stranger Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hold up! just had a ton of homework, hope you like this one!

Dipper was standing in the school hallways in between two other boys. He guessed the one behind him was Josh but he wasn't so sure. All of them were in weird white button downs that were very uncomfortable compared to the usual long sleeves and t-shirts he wore. He would have worn his bear shirt if not for the assigned dress code of the boy's choir. He didn't even have that good of a singing voice but because he accidently hit a really "spectacular" note in music class, the teacher got his parents to sign him up for this musical hell. and now after about a month of fumbling with words, they were about to step on stage. The teacher in the auditorium finished her speech or whatever (he couldn't care less) and his homeroom teacher came over.

"You guys are coming on stage next!" she smiled and took the first girl in line buy her hand. She then gestured for all of them to hold hands so that their short, feeble legs wouldn't accidently lead them the wrong direction. Okay, Dipper took back the last part, most of the kids in his grade were actually not a skinny as himself. Although there was a girl, Anabel or something, who was very light. but he suspected she could apply more physical strength than him, if she willed to. If only Mabel was around.

The line of kids was pulled out of the hidden hallway and onto the stage, where the parents all sat and some stood. They were all aligned on the stage and Dipper felt far too squished for his liking. Too much eyes and too much people. The music teacher started playing piano and he saw most of the kids take in a breath, readying to sing. But seriously, how good could a group of six year olds get?

Dipper mindlessly stumbled through the words, not even trying to hit any of the notes. He slowly shifted his gaze through the room left to right. He was studying the posters on the bulletin board on the right when a small flash of light caught his gaze. It appeared at the far left wall of the room and he glanced there. A man, he had not previously seen him within the crowd of parents, was leaning on the brightly painted walls. He was dressed in a plain yellow button up, not completely closed at the very neck, under a black jacket with blobs of stars around the shoulders and elbows. He would have defiantly remembered this man if he saw him before because he also had a puffy bundle of very offensively bright yellow hair (most likely died) with brown roots and more brown peaking from behind his head.

The guys wasn't that close but Dipper was sure he could make out that his eyes where different colors. Who the hell was he? Maybe an older sibling? It started bothering the boy even more when he noticed the man was staring at _him._ Not just scanning through the singing group of kids, but staring at _Dipper._ And then he waved. _He_ _**waved**_.

Not so long ago, they had learned about safety on the streets. A term most of the teachers used was Stranger Danger. Rule one: don't get into cars of people you don't know without a parent. Rule two: don't follow strangers on the street. And there were a couple more but in general Dipper remembered that if a person you've never seen before (this guy was defiantly new to Dipper) was somehow trying to communicate to you or try to get your attention or was watching and following you (he was waving and watching Dipper, that was very much communicating on the guy's side) then you should at no cost, follow them or let them get close. Call for a trusted adult and get help. Or whatever.

Being young and overly too paranoid, Dipper freaked out. He kept trying to keep his mouth opening and ignoring the guy, but it was getting harder as the next time he glanced to he left, the guy wasn't there. Dipper gulped. He quickly scanned the crowd, spotting his parents along the way, but the yellow hair or black jacket were no where to be seen. 

He kept frantically trying to find the man. He wasn't in any of the classrooms as far as the half open doors let him see. He wasn't on any of the chairs. Not standing in the back. Not near the posters. He wasn't any wh-

Dipper stiffed as he felt a light breeze behind him. He knew the feeling. The same happened when someone standing close to you, shifted. _Close_. Dipper gave up on trying to sing. He could now tell faint breaths against his hair. He guessed the guy (yes it was most defiantly that blonde guy) was standing on the floor, while Dipper was on the stage. That explained why the mans head was about level to Dipper's. _How did none of the parents spot a very bright yellow dressed man standing behind Dipper?_  

And then a hand brushed. _Against_. _His_. _**Arm**_.

Dipper shrieked and jumped, his feet catching onto the wood and he fell off. The music immediately stopped and all eyes were on him. _Why weren't they in that guy?_ Dipper slowly turned around on the floor to see

No one.

There was no one behind the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no no no no no no no. He didn't mean to scare the kid. Why. Of course he'd be freaked out! He's never seen Bill before! And why touch him? This is what probably made the kid so paranoid all the time!

Bill mentally shouted at himself as he carefully smoothed out time and space he had previously bended to alter the past. He would be regretting this his whole existence! He had like millenniums and millenniums to live! He was immortal, as ling as there were things that could dream! Pfft, he was strong! No airplane, no lightning, NO FUCKING THING COULD KILL HIM. He was most likely going to kill himself (or his body) by accident, before anyone could try and do it for him! Bill floated back into the general dimension he was in previously. He needed to burn something.

~  timeskip ~

"BILL WHAT DID YOU EVEN DO?" Mabel was frantically trying to pat out the small flames on the demon's jacket. "WHERE WERE YOU?" she finally got all the burning out. "WHERE DID YOU GO?" she noticed the burn marks starting at his palms and spiraling up to his elbow. 'BILL?"

"I burned down a rock. Five." Bill stood still, staring into nothing.

"Bill, rocks don't BURN, they MELT" Mabel peeled off his jacket.

"I was at the roadside cliff and I tossed some boulders around. I cracked the edges of the road. Then I burned down the boulders. I also burned some symbols into the mountain side to express my rage." Bill continued in a monotone voice. Mabel had thrown the jacket into water and was now telling him something about heeling himself.

Bill wasn't listening.

"So, what was that question of yours?" the demon interrupted her.

Mabel was still fussing with Bill's clothes and was picking rocks and sand out of them. "I actually don't remember. So much trouble with you around."

Bill sighed but immediately brightened when he heard the front door open and felt Dipper's aura step into the Shack. He shrugged Mabel's hands off and dashed down the stairs with the speed of light.

"PINE _TREE IM SOR **RRYYYY**_ " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, careful, there was a lot of forsadowing in this chapter.


End file.
